Him
by Leicessterberry
Summary: Yoongi/Jimin/Jungkook Entah iblis mana yang merasukinya, membuatnya menjadi lebih menakutkan dari Lucius si pemusnah mimpi dab harapan.
1. Chapter 1

" **HIM"**

 **By : (Leicessterberry)**

 **Original story : Arya, Cloudyo**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lei**

 **Prolog :**

" **Ayo kita bermain seperti dulu hyung. aku menang Yoongi hyung mati, kau menang aku yang mati" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya.**

" **Kau gila Jeon!"**

" **Kertas.."**

" **JEON JUNGKOOK!"**

" **Batu.. gunting!"**

 **Aku memejamkan mataku karena takut dengan hasilnya. Kikikan dari Jungkook membuat kedua mataku kembali terbuka dan melebar seiring mataku melihat hasil dari permainan ini.**

" **T-Tidak .. J-Jung .. Jungkook" Ucapanku terasa bergetar. Seringaian di bibir Jungkook membuatku semakin takut.**

 **Bodoh. Ya, aku memang bodoh seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal kalau yang sekarang berada di hadapanku bukanlah Jeon Jungkook yang dulu, bukan Kookie'ku, bukan adik kesayanganku. Dia sudah berubah sejak pertama kali dia membuka matanya kembali setelah koma selama 6 bulan entah iblis mana yang merasuki namja polos itu.**

" **Mianhae hyung" Bisiknya sambil mengusap pipi halus Yoongi yang terbaring tidak jauh dari ranjang yang Jimin tempati.**

 **DOORR!**

" **T-TIIIDDDDAAAKK!" teriak Jimin mengusik keheningan di rumah sakit malam itu**

 **Lei**

"Selamat ulang tahun Kookie'ah" ucap jimin sambil memeluk sang adik yang terduduk di atas kursi roda. 1 minggu yang lalu Jungkook baru saja saja tersadar dari koma panjangnya karena kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya dan menyisakan dia yang saat itu terhimpit dsiantara ibu dan kakaknya dan sekarang dia diadopsi oleh kedua orang tua Jimin yang memiliki hubungan saudara dengan ayah Jungkook. Jimin tidak menolak ide luar biasa menurutnya itu dia sangat menyayangi Jungkook lebih dari apapun ddari dulu dia selalu melakukan apapun yang diingankan Jungkook. Jika dia di tanya siapa yang paling berharga dihidupnnya jawabannya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Walaupun dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang merajai hatinya dia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan seorang Jungkook

"Terima kasih Chim Hyung" jawabnya sambil balas memeluk erat Jimin.

"Make a wish"

Jimin mengangkat kue tart cokelat dengan lilin angka 20 menyala di atasnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu meniup lilin tersebut, suara tepuk tangan Jimin terdengar membuat Jungkook kembali membuka matanya sambil tersenyum penuh nyaris seperti menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau harapkan ?" Tanya Jimin sambil memotong kue tart itu.

"Kau ingin tau hyung?"

"Tentu saja"

Jungkook mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk mendekat lalu Jungkook membisikan harapannya dan membuat mata sipit Jimin melebar.

"J-Jungkook..."

Jimin kehilangan kata-kata'nya dan merasa kakinya mulai melemas.

"Aku harap itu akan cepat terkabul" ujar Jungkook sambil memakan kue yang sudah Jimin potong dengan pisau ditangan lainnya yang dengan cerobohnya Jimin simpan di atas meja tadi.

 **-Aku ingin menikah dengan Yoongi Hyung atau aku akan bunuh diri sekarang-**

 **\TBC/**

 **Hallo ketemu lagi dengan author baru nemu Leicessterberry.**

 **Lei baru bisa bikin prolognya moga ajj banyak yang suka. Semakin banyak yang suka semakin cepat Lei menulis kelanjutannya. Ini FF Two Shoot yang Lei adaptasi ide ceritanya dari Cerbung di majalah sekolah Lei Karya Kakak Cloudio Arya dari Class Golden. Enaknya sekarang siapa yang jadi Semenya, Jiminkah ? Yoongikah? Minta pendapatnya ya readers-nim. *Bowbowbow**


	2. Chapter 1 : Begin

" **Him"**

 **By :**

 **Original Story by : Arya, Cloudio**

 **Jimin/Yoongi/Jungkook**

 **BTS Fanfiction, Drama, twoshoot, Boy x Boy, Rate T, Typo, EYD, dll (Bold is Flashback)**

 **Cuap2 :**

Pertama – tama Lei mau minta maaf pada semua pecinta Jimin Uke. Sesuai yang sudah Lei katakan di prolog Lei akan ambil suara terbanyak dan hasilnya Jimin yang jadi seme di Fic ini. Tapi jangan kecewa dulu karena Lei. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Enjoy it ! ^_^

 **Lei**

Piip …. Piiip …. Piiip

Suara yang keluar dari mesin EKG yang ada di samping ranjang dimana Jungkook terbaring. Jimin duduk disamping lain ranjang menatap sendu wajah pucat Jungkook yang terdapat luka memar di sudut pipinya dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan dingin Jungkook. Kemarin malam adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dia alami selama 25 tahun hidupnya. Dia tidak menyangka Jungkook benar – benar melakukan hal mengerikan yang dia bisikan pada Jimin kemarin saat Jimin menolak apa yang diharapkan Jungkook. Tentu saja dia menolak, karena Jungkook meminta pemilik jiwanya yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Mereka bertengkar hebat semalam dengan pukulan Jimin mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dan hal itupun terjadi Jungkook menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan sebuah seringaian yang ia tunjukan saat melihat raut wajah shock Jimin.

' **Apa kau masih tidak mau memberikannya untukku Hyungie?' ucapnya sambil memperdalam tusukannya seakan tidak merasakan apapun dia masih menyeringai padahal darah sudah mulai membasahi Tee yang dia pakai.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kook'ah ?" bisik Jimin lemah. Dia benar – benar bingung dengan sikap Jungkook yang dia rasa sudah berubah, kenapa Jungkook tiba – tiba ingin menikah dengan Yoongi seingatnya Jungkook tidak memiliki perasaan pada Yoongi selain rasa sayang sebagai saudara, karena dengan jelas dia mengatakan pada Jimin dulu kalau dia menyukai Taehyung sahabat seperjuangannya saat SMU. Jimin kembali menghela nafas berat, apa Jungkook'nya berbohong?. Jimin kembali menatap wajah Jungkook.

 **Lei**

Greek

Pintu kamar rawat Jungkook kembali Jimin tutup saat dia keluar dari kamar yang penuh sesak itu. Dia melihat sahabatnya Taehyung dan Hoseok lalu Yoongi yang tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Taehyung dengan jejak air mata yang terlihat di pipi pucatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Sudah lebih baik, tadi Seokjin hyung memberinya obat penenang" jawab Jimin

"Apa sudah lama Yoongi hyung tidur ?' tanyanya yang diangguki oleh taehyung.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin, dan sebaiknya kau memilih jalan yang benar-benar telah kau pikirkan dengan matang. Ini bukan tentang barang atau hala lain melainkan perasaan seseorang" ucap Hoseok lalu menepuk pundak Taehyung memberi isyarat kalau sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Jimin memindahkan kepala Yoongi hyung untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang Hobi hyung katakan. Aku yakin kau bisa memilih yang terbaik walaupun keduanya memiliki resiko yang sangat besar" Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lengan Jimin pamit untuk pergi.

"Aku kembali besok" tambahnya

"Hm"

Jimin menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Saat ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir tenang, entah apa yang akan dia putuskan.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskanku, park Jimin yang aku cintai tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saj meskipun itu permintaan Jeon Jungkook orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini" ucap Yoongi hyung yang membuat Jimin terhenyak kaget.

"Hyung,,,"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu saat kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu menemani Jungkook dibanding merawatku yang sedang sakit atau iri saat kau membelikan apapun untuk Jungkook sampai kau melupakan hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa dendam atau apapun pada Jungkook karena aku selalu yakin dengan perkataanmu yang selalu menjadikanku pemilik semua hatimu, pemilik hidupmu. Aku selalu percaya itu Jimin. Jadi aku yakin kau tidak akan melepaskan aku seperti setiap hadiah yang aku berikan padamu yang selalu Jungkook minta"

Air mata kembali lolos dari mata Yoongi yang masih terpejam. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit saat mendengar alasan Jungkook melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dia tidak percaya saat Jimin mengatakan kalau dia akan mengabulkan permintaannya dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook sedikit lebih tenang dari amukannya saat dia tersadar pasca operasi. Dia tau itu hanya karena Jimin ingin menenangkan Jungkoo tapi sudut hatinya berkata kalau Jimin bena-benar akan melepasnya dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Kedua tanganya memegang erat kemeja Jimin lalu menatap wajah Jimin yang sedang memandangnya sendu.

"Aku akan menghilang jika kau melepaskanku" ucapnya mantap membuat Jimin menariknya kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan semua rasa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Mianhae hyung,,, Jeongmal mianhae"

Yoongi terisak didalam pelukan Jimin, dia mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja Jimin.

 **\TBC/**

Huaaahhh ,,, maaf kalau ini mengecewakan. Aku baru bisa update segini karena waktu yang terbatas. Review tetap aku harapkan untuk tau bagaimana fic yang aku buat ini. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang kalian tulis di prolog fic ini juga fol/fav'nya.

Sekian dari Lei, sampai bertemu lagi di next chapter yang akan lebih panjang karena saat ini'pun aku masih mengetiknya ^^.


	3. Chapter 2 : Final

' **HIM'**

 **By : Leicessterberry**

 **Ori : Cloudio, Arya**

 **Warning : Alur Maju Mundur Cakkepp ( semoga tidak bingung)**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

 **L Berry Sugar**

" **Kau berbohong hyung" Ucapku sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam namja yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rawatnya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat kuat di besi kepala ranjang. Dia menatapku takut bibir pucatnya bergetar.**

" **Seharusnya kau mati sesuai janjimu, tapi kenapa kau masih hidup,hm ?" Aku mengelus ikatan tangannya.**

" **M-maafkan aku Kook'ah, aku …"**

" **Ssssttt… aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu hyung"**

 **Aku menarik tirai pembatas yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat namja bersurai hijau mint yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang lain disana.**

" **Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kook'ah ?"**

 **Dia menatapku dan aku kembali tersenyum manis padanya dengan tatapan polos andalanku.**

" **Aku tidak suka dibohongi hyung kau tau itu"**

" **Kook'ah kau .."**

" **Dia berbohong padaku hyung, dia bilang dia menyukaiku tapi nyatanya dia menemuimu diam-diam dan menghabiskan malam bersamamu disini… di ranjang ini"**

 **Dia tampak kaget dengan yang aku ucapkan.**

" **Kook'ah hyung min.."**

 **Aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku sambil menggeleng pelan.**

" **Aku bosan dengan permintaan maafmu hyung"**

 **Aku mengetukan jari telunjukku ke dagu, berpikir sesuatu yang sudah aku rencanakan jauh sebelum aku datang ke rumah sakit ini.**

" **Ayo kita bermain seperti dulu lagi hyung. Aku menang Yoongi hyung mati, kau menang aku yang mati" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelinciku yang selalu dianggap lucu oleh namja didepanku.**

" **Kau gila Jeon!" bentaknya sambil berusaha membuka ikatan tangannya.**

 **Aku terkikik melihat ekspresi ketakutannya. Aku tau dia tidak ingin kehilanganku ataupun Yoongi hyung mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasihku.**

" **Kau harus melakukannya, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak menjamin ada yang hidup diantara kami" Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan mengisinya dengan 2 peluru.**

" **Kertas.." aku memulai permainanku yang sudah aku tau hasil akhirnya.**

" **JEON JUNGKOOK!" dia berteriak keras semakin berusaha melepas ikatan di tangannya yang membuat luka kecil di pergelangan tangannya.**

" **Batu … Gunting!"**

 **Dia memejamkan matanya erat, aku yakin dia pasti tau kalau aku tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan ini. Aku kembali terkikik membuat kedua matanya perlahan-lahan dia buka dan semakin melebar saat melihat pilihan yang aku keluarkan.**

" **T-tidak .. J-Jung…Jungkook kau tidak boleh melakukannya" Ucapnya yang terdengar bergetar. Aku hanya menyeringai yang semakin memperjelas ekspresi ketakutannya.**

" **Aku akan memenuhi janjiku,,, Aku akan mati sekarang ,, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Kook'ah"**

 **Aku tidak mendengar ocehannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Yoongi hyung namja bersurai hijau mint terbaring.**

" **Mianhae Hyungie"Bisikku sambil mengelus lembut pipi halusnya. Aku mengangkat revolver itu dan mulai menarik pelatuknya.**

 **DOORRR!**

" **T-TIIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKK!" teriakan Jimin hyung terdengar samar oleh telingaku yang berdengung effect dari suara letusan dari tembakanku.**

' **Him'**

 **Part 2 : Final**

 _Aroma masakan menyeruak keluar dapur dan memenuhi semua ruangan tengah, membuat namja bernama Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lelap di salah satu sofa ruang tengah terbangun._

 _"Aku lapar" gumamnya sambil bangun dan berjalan ke arah dapur._

 _"Aku lapar Min Hyungie" gumamnya lagi namun kali ini sambil memeluk Yoongi yang tengah mengaduk sup yang dimasaknya._

 _"Hei! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ujar Yoongi kesal sambil menggetok kepala Jungkook yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang . Jungkook mengelus kepalanya yang terasa cukup sakit._

 _"Tapi aku benar-benar lapar hyung" ucapnya sambil menunjukan puupy eyes andalannya._

 _"Makan saja wajah bodohmu itu, kau hanya bisa makan saja sekali-kali bantu aku saat Jin hyung tidak ada, kau selalu …"_

 _Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibirnya yang sedang mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dan membuatnya menelan kembali sisa unek-unek itu tergantikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang menyala heboh._

 _"Pagi Hyungie'ku" sapa si pelaku ciuman yang tak lain Park Jimin namja yang mengaku paling tampan di antara penghuni dorm dadakan ini._

 _"Whuuaa! Chimmie hyung mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan " ujar Jungkook_

 _"HYAAA! Kemari kau! Akan aku cincang mulutmu itu!" teriaknya kesal dan mulai mengejar Jimin yang sudah berlari keluar dapur menyisakan Jungkook yang tertawa keras melihat aktivitas pagi rutin kedua hyung kesayangannya itu._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya memutar kembali kenangan yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. semua terasa seperti mimpi. Isakan keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan air matanya yang turun perlahan menyusuri pipi pucatnya.

"Hyung .. Jimin hyung .. hyung" ucapnya disela-sela isakannya.

 **L Berry Sugar**

" **Hal yang paling aku benci adalah dibohongi, aku yakin hyung tau itu" ucap Jungkook yang saat itu duduk di kursi didepan kursi dimana Jimin duduk terikat. Kedua tangannya terikat besi pinggiran kursi, sementara kakinya terikat di kaki kursi.**

" **Kenapa kalian membohongiku,hm ? Bertemu diam-diam di apartement yang kalian beli diam-diam juga. Itu sangat membuatku sedih hyung apa aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh di mata kalian ?"**

 **Jimin sudah mengetahui tujuan Jungkook melakukan semua ini. Dia hanya ingin menyakitinya dengan menghancurkan semua yang dia miliki termasuk keluarganya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama persis seperti keluarga Jungkook. Tapi 1 hal yang belum dia ketahui , apa kesalahannya yang membuat Jungkook begitu marah dan melakukan semua itu ?.**

" **Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini ? aku tau kau hanya bermain-main dengan Yoongi hyung. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Benarkan ?"**

 **Jungkook mengetukan jari telunjukannya ke dagu berpikir.**

" **Bagaimana Hyung tau ? Apa hyung bisa membaca pikirankku ?"**

" **Jeon Jungkook .."**

" **Kau ingin aku berhenti hyung, baiklah asal kau mengalahkanku saat bermain batu gunting kertas, Bagaimana ?"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Kau hanya perlu mengalahkanku dan aku akan berhenti. Tapi jika yang kau kalah kau harus mati agar Yoongi hyung berhenti menemuimu"**

 **Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Jungkook memintanya untuk mati. Apakah benar yang dia dengar?**

" **Aku tidak ingin melakukan permainan bodohmu itu ?"**

" **Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak ingin mati hyung ? tenang aku akan membantumu untuk mati, itu mudah. Sangat mudah" Jungkook tersenyum manis menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang menunjukan kesan polos padanya.**

" **Jungkook kau…"**

" **Kertas, Batu,gunting .. Tch, kau pengecut hyung!"**

 **Jungkook bedecih kesal karena Jimin tidak mengeluarkan pilihan apapun.**

" **Apa aku harus bermain dengan Yoongi hyung, mungkin itu akan menyenangkan kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi lagi" Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya.**

" **T-Tunggu Jungkook .. baiklah .. ayo kita main"**

 **Jungkook tersenyum senang dia bertepuk tangan antusias lalu kembali duduk.**

" **Baiklah, Berdo'alah untuk kemenanganku hyung" Ucapnya senang , Jimin menatapnya sendu. Benarkah dia ingin menginginkannya mati?**

" **Kertas,Batu,Gunting"**

 **Jimin melebarkan matanya, hal bodoh mengiginkan kemenangan di permainan ini bersama Jungkook. Tentu saja hasilnya akan seperti ini.**

" **Kau harus mati Hyung dan aku akan mempercepatnya"**

 **Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.**

" **Kook'ah.."**

" **Selamat tinggal Chimmie Hyung"**

 **Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa perih dan sakit yang luar biasa menjalar keseluruh syaraf-syarafnya. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan saat melihat tangan Jungkook yang berlumuran darahnya.**

" **JUNGKOOK!"**

 **Seseorang menarik Jungkook dan membuatnya terjatuh .**

" **Hyung cepat kemari!" Teriaknya yang ternyata Kim Taehyung, tidak lama kemudian Hoseok dan Namjoon masuk. Mereka langsung membawa Jimin keluar menyisakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih terduduk menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah.**

" **Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung dingin.**

" **Semoga kau selalu berada dalam perasaan itu selamanya" lanjutnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.**

" **Apa yang aku lakukan ?" gumamnya.**

 **L Berry Sugar**

Junngkook berjalan di jalanan yang ramai malam itu, pandangannya menelusuri setiap jendela besar café mencari sosok yang dia yakini ada di salah satu café di kota ini dan langkahnya terhenti disebuah café yang ada di ujung belokan jalanan yang cukup sepi. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya yang pucat, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah bungkusan plastic kecil yang sudah dia simpan di aku coatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sendu namja yang dia cari, tampak namja yang ternyata Yoongi hyung yang sudah merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hijau mint itu menatapnya kaget. Jungkook berjalan masuk ke café itu dan menghampiri meja Yoongi.

"Menunggu lama hyung?"

"Ada apa mencariku ?"

"Kau tidak memesankanku minuman dulu hyung?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoongi terdiam lalu dia berdiri untuk pergi ke meja barista.

Jungkook menarik keluar bungkusan plastic tadi lalu menuangkannya dengan cepat ke cangkir Americano milik Yoongi.

Tak!

Dengan cukup keras Yoongi menaruh Cup berisi Banana Smooties di depan Jungkook.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertemu dengan hyung saja"

Yoongi mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu membuang mukanya.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi"

Yoongi meminum habis Americanonya lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar café.

"Ini memang yang terakhir" gumamnya sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Yoongi keluar café.

Jungkook bberjalan cukup jauh di belakang Yoongi yang sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan. Tidak lama kemudian langkah Yoongi sedikit sempoyongan dan diapun terjatuh membuat beberapa orang yang di lewatinya kaget dan sibuk mengerubuninya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya" Ucap Jungkook pada seorang namja yang hendak menggendong Yoongi.

"Anda temannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku temannya"

Lalu Jungkook menggendong Yoongi di bantu namja tadi dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Rumah sakit Bumin" ucap Jungkook pada si supir taksi.

 **L Berry Sugar**

Jimin membuka matanya saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jungkook?!"

"Hallo Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, apa aku tidak boleh menjengukmu ?"

"Untuk apa kau menjenguk orang yang kau ingini mati ?"

"Karena itulah aku menjengukmu , Kau berbohong hyung" Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Jimin.

"Seharusnya kau mati sesuai janjimu, tapi kenapa kau masih hidup,hm ? Apa kak ingin Yoongi hyung atau aku menggantikan posisimu " Jungkook mengelus ikatan tangannya.

"M-maafkan aku Kook'ah, aku …"

"Ssssttt… jangan terlalu keras kau akan membangunkannya"

Jungkook menarik tirai pembatas yang ada di samping ranjang Jimin. Mata sipit Jimin melebar saat melihat namja bersurai hijau mint yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang lain disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kook'ah ?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook kembali tersenyum manis padanya dengan tatapan polos andalannya.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi hyung kau tau itu"

"Kook'ah kau .."

"Dia berbohong padaku hyung, dia bilang dia menyukaiku tapi nyatanya dia menemuimu kembali diam-diam dan menghabiskan malam bersamamu disini… di ranjang ini"

Dia tampak kaget dengan yang Jungkook ucapkan.

"Kook'ah hyung min.."

Dia menutup mulut Jimin dengan tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu hyung"

Jungkook mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir sesuatu yang sudah Dia rencanakan jauh sebelum dia datang ke rumah sakit ini.

"Ayo kita bermain seperti dulu lagi hyung. Aku menang Yoongi hyung mati, kau menang aku yang mati" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang selalu dianggap lucu oleh Jimin.

"Kau gila Jeon!" bentaknya sambil berusaha membuka ikatan tangannya.

Jungkook terkikik melihat ekspresi ketakutannya. Dia tau Jimin tidak ingin kehilangannya ataupun Yoongi.

"Kau harus melakukannya, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak menjamin ada yang hidup diantara kami" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan mengisinya dengan 2 peluru.

"Kertas.." dia memulai permainannya yang sudah dia tau hasil akhirnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jimin berteriak keras dan semakin berusaha melepas ikatan di tangannya yang membuat luka kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

"Batu … Gunting!"

Dia memejamkan matanya erat, Jungkook yakin dia pasti tau kalau dia tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan ini. Jungkook kembali terkikik membuat kedua mata Jimin perlahan-lahan dia buka dan semakin melebar saat melihat pilihan yang Jungkook keluarkan.

"T-tidak .. J-Jung…Jungkook kau tidak boleh melakukannya" Ucapnya yang terdengar bergetar. Jungkook hanya menyeringai yang semakin memperjelas ekspresi ketakutan Jimin.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku,,, Aku akan mati sekarang ,, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Kook'ah"

Dia tidak mendengar ocehannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Yoongi namja bersurai hijau mint terbaring.

"Mianhae Hyungie" Bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus lembut pipi halus Yoongi. Dia mulai mengangkat revolver itu dan mulai menarik pelatuknya.

"Aku menyayangimu Chimmie hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

DOORRR!

"T-TIIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKK!" teriakan Jimin terdengar samar oleh telinganya yang berdengung effect dari suara letusan dari tembakannya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Anndwae! Andwae!"

Orang-orang mulai memasuki ruang kamar rawat Jimin salah satu perawat berteriak tertahan saat melihat Jungkook terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya dan mengotori lantai.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Bangun Jungkook! Hentikan permainanmu ini!1 kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya! Ayo bangun hyung menyuruhmu bangun !" Jimin masih terus berteriak berharap Jungkook tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

 **L Berry Sugar**

 **"hyung siapa yang lebih spesial aku atau Yoongi sunbaemu itu ?"**

 **"Untuk saat ini kau tapi setelah aku mendapatkan Yoongi sunbae kau akan menjadi orang yang palling aku sayangi"**

 **"Yoongi hyung dengar itu, kau orang yang paling penting untuk Jimin hyung jadi berhentilah bersikap sinis padanya atau kau ingin dia aku rebuut"**

 **"EEEHH!"**

 **Jimin kaget karena ternyata Yoongi hyung ada di belakang mereka.**

 **"Jangan coba-coba Kook'ah"**

 **Jungkook tersenyum seang melihat Jimin yang tengah tertunduk malu dan Yoongi hyung yang menahan semburat meah yang perlahn muncul di kedua pipinya.**

 **End**

 **L Berry Sugar**

 **One thousand thanks to all reader who read my bad fic.**


End file.
